Wishes For Christmas
by TheGirlWithNoIQ
Summary: Since it's approaching, author TheGirlWithNoIQ wonders what our beloved ninjas wish for Christmas. And to get the answer..., what better way is there than to just ask?


Yo! First of all, I have no idea if anyone has written a story like this before. I haven't been in the Naruto-verse in a long time and I haven't read Naruto fanfictions in a while.

Please tell me if there is a Naruto-fic like this and I will remove it.

Seconds of all, this was all through imagination and is a poorly attempt at TheGirlWithNoIQ humor... I hurried getting it done and I will probably edit it as fast as I can.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything.

Read and enjoy~!

* * *

_Wishes for Christmas_

The sun was shining, making the snow bright and nearly hurting the eyes of the people on the street. TheGirlWithNoIQ was one of them. With curly blonde hair and blue eyes she went around, a small notice block in one hand and a pen in the other, looking for known ninjas to ask a question to.

The first one she spotted, surprisingly not far away from Ichiraku's was Naruto, the series main character with the orange and black clothes of his.

"Naruto!" TheGirlWithNoIQ shouted, getting his attention plus others who jumped when she called out.

"Yeah…?" he asked, curious to whom she was.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"S…sure…" the look of his made her realise he wondered who she was.

"Since it's soon I'm wondering what you wish for Christmas?"

"Do you work in a newspaper?"

"…you can say that."

"Hmm. . .well, I wish the same thing most people wish for, I guess… Being Hokage and ramen!"

He grinned the white wide smile of his, making her blind for a second.

She blinked, why wasn't she surprised of this?

"I'm…p_rett_y sure most people don't wish for that…"

He scoffed, "they don't _say_ it but they surely think so," while he looked at her knowingly. "Be sure of that."

"Yeah…" she drawled it out, "but anyway, thanks for answering."

With a short wave she hurried off, looking for the next victim…ehm, person to ask.

.oOxOo.

The next ones were Sakura, Ino and Tenten who looked around the different shops to watch out for sales.

"Hey Sakura, Tenten and Ino."

"Who…are you?"

"Um… Someone from a newspaper… Since you are all such talented ninja I've been requested to ask you this question; "What do you wish for Christmas?""

"Ooh, a newspaper! Are you going to take a picture to?" Ino's eyes sparkled.

"…not yet, but it will come a bit later. My…camera is not working...properly." she coughed.

Ino made a sad face but brightened up when she remembered what the random girl was here to ask.

"What I want for Christmas… clothes I guess…and make-up, magazines, travels to new places…oh, I nearly forgot. Get Sasuke to notice me!"

"Hah, that would never happen, Ino-pig."

"What did you say, Mrs Forehead?"

"Well at least I would be named Mrs Forehead _UCHIHA _and not Ino-pig, the Hag!"

Tenten found that exact time to answer the random girl her question. "Hmm, I wish for…weapons I guess. I get it every year and I have never wished for something else."

"And you, Sakura?" TheGirlWithNoIQ asked, looking at the pinkette who'd removed herself from Ino just before she strangled her.

"Sasuke of course, and get Naruto to stop annoying me. I bet he's wishing for me to like him!"

"Um, I don't think he minds but when I asked Naruto the same question he didn't say anything about you."

"What?! He didn't? The nerve of that guy…" with that she stormed of, fists burning of chakra.

That left the random girl, Tenten and Ino to look at her disappearing form while sharing looks.

"…"

"Well," Ino said at last, "do _not_ tell me she hasn't multiple personalities…"

.oOxOo.

"Kiba, Shino!" TheGirlWithNoIQ yelled and ran up to them, waving the notice block to get their attention.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba asked, for the both of them it seemed. She noticed Shino was quiet and wasn't surprised when she saw a beetle land on her arm.

"No chakra…" she heard Shino mutter.

"I'm a journalist from a magazine. I was wondering if I can ask you a question."

"What? Single-questions or…?"

She shook her head, "what do you want for Christmas?"

They looked at her for a while before the Inuzuka found it time to answer her.

"Eh…I'm wishing for an exciting mission so I don't need to stay with my family." He made a face, "Hana is freaking annoying, and mom, she's murderous!" he realised who he was talking to; "eh…you wouldn't write this, right?"

"..Sure I won't…" she said, before looking at the guy with the sunglasses. "What do you wish for, Shino?"

He mumbled something she heard as "… beetles are nice creatures, so not kill them," but that had to be an imagination, right?

She shook her head to clear it and said a quick 'thank you' and hurried off.

.oOxOo.

She spotted, not far from a food store, Shikamaru lying on the ground looking at the clouds and Choji not far away, munching snacks.

She went to them, "Hello, can I ask you a question?"

She heard Shikamaru sigh and stated, "You're the journalist who's not acting like a journalist," without having a single trace of question in his voice. "The others warned us. I've the answers ready for you…" he sighed again, "Choji wishes for snack and other food and I wish for clouds so that I can gaze them…and you're welcome."

She had opened her mouth to thank them, but he'd beat her to it. She looked at Choji who shrugged and happily ate the rest of the snack he was devouring.

When TheGirlWithNoIQ walked away she realized three things; Shikamaru was able to predict everything she was going to say, Choji wasn't bothered of his behaviour and lastly, Shikamaru didn't spare her a single glance the whole time, eyes only on the slowly moving clouds in the air above him.

.oOxOo.

While watching the passing crowd for other ninjas she saw a mass of purple shining hair, realising who it was she hurried after her, shouting, "Hinata!" as loud as she could.

The named girl turned around, a fearful, curious look in her eyes. "D-Do I k-know you?" she asked, and managed to sound polite.

TheGirlWithNoIQ shook her head; "Nope. I'm from a magazine; can I ask you a question?"

Hinata waited patiently, her eyes shining curiously.

"What do you wish for Christmas?"

"…" Hinata's eyes turned wide, cheeks turning from white to reddish. Her eyes flickered, fingers started to play with each other, and the journalist saw her swallow and straightening up all of a sudden.

With a soft voice wavering slightly she mumbled, "I-I w-wish for…N-"

"Hi-Na-Ta!" a voice cried loudly, and both she and the interviewer jumped of shock, turning startled around to watch a blonde head come running towards them.

"N-N-N-N-N-Naruto-kun!?" the Hyuuga heiress uttered surprised, and TheGirlWithNoIQ could only watch as her cheeks turned a redder shade and she seconds later dashed off.

Blue eyes met blue eyes, "What…happened?"

.oOxOo.

TheGirlWithNoIQ could only gasp in shock as she saw the Sand Siblings come walking towards her. She sprinted towards them, shouting their names as she got closer.

"Who…do I know you?" Gaara, the Kazekage asked, as his siblings positioned themselves in a defensive stance.

"Have you dreamt about me?" TheGirlWithNoIQ tried to not sound excited, but failed.

"…no. I do not often sleep, so no." He looked puzzled. Temari looked pissed and seconds away from hitting the interviewer with her fan and Kankuro hid a surprised snicker.

"… then no, you do not know me."

An awkward silence occurred.

"What is your business with the Kazekage of Suna?" Temari declared when she had controlled her temper.

"I'm from a magazine and…our readers want to know what all of you want for Christmas."

"Chicks," Kankuro said, getting a smack from Temari's fan, "chicks and face paint." He continued without looking at least bothered by his sister's action.

"A-And you, Temari…?"

The blonde Sand-ninja shrugged. Kankuro snorted but didn't comment.

They all looked now curiously at Gaara who looked to be in another space. He didn't say anything; he just looked at nothing while absently touching his tattoo, and began to walk. His siblings simply followed.

TheGirlWithNoIQ stood there wondering what just happened. After thinking for a moment she shook her head and continued on.

.oOxOo.

"Sasuke, Sasuke wait up! I have a question to ask you."

"Leave me alone!"

She had run after him for hours it seemed, but nothing TheGirlWithNoIQ said would get him to stop and listen to her. If it continued like this, she would have to let him go.

"Sasuke! Stop! Please!"

That made him run faster away from her. She cursed, getting her feet to move faster, clinging onto the last breaths she had.

She cursed again when she rounded a corner and one dark-haired Uchiha was nowhere in sight.

She stopped, catching her breath and looked around, trying to figure out where he'd possibly be.

When scouting she spotted Hinata, watching some flowers outside a shop.

"Hey, Hinata!" she called, getting her attention.

Said girl saw her, nodded a bit, and went to her. "T-that question…" she paused, biting her lips and got enough courage to continue, "…I w-wish for…-"

"Hi-Na-Ta!"

They both looked at Naruto who was running towards them, and when TheGirlWithNoIQ looked at Hinata again, she was all gone.

Blue eyes met blue eyes again.

"…Did I do something wrong?"

_The End..._

* * *

Soo...What do you think? I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
